Fake!
by Rheacho
Summary: Siapa sangka jika sebuah sapu tangan bisa membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling jatuh cinta. Walaupun harus berpura-pura diawalnya. /KYUMIN/YAOI/ONESHOOT/DLDR!


**~ FAKE! ~**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**Sebuah Oneshoot yang saya persembahkan untuk para reader yang baik hati ^^**

**juga untuk permintaan maaf saya atas keterlambatan FF "Be My Sweet Darling" *dibakar***

**maaf untuk bahasa yang berantakan, bahasa yang kurang rapi, dan segala kekuarangan yang saya miliki, boleh kasih saran, tapi tidak menggunakan kata kasar ^^**

**.**

***KyuMin is REAL!***

**.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Happy Reading guys **

**.**

**.**

Hujan..

Pagi ini tepat pukul 10 pagi korea diguyur hujan. Udara yang dingin terus saja melewati tubuh seorang lelaki yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya. Memakai jas tebal juga payung yang ia pegang di tangan sebelah kanannya. 'Dingin sekali hari ini' gumamnya. Jalanan becek akibat hujan yang lumayan besar. Badannya mengigil akibat angin yang terus saja berhembus.

CRAAAAAT!

Sebuah mobil sedan dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati tubuhnya dan menyemburkan air yang menggenang di pinggiran jalan. air itupun mengenai pakaian Sungmin―lelaki itu. mengakibatkan semuanya menjadi basah dan tentu, kotor.

'Sialan! Mobil kurang ajar!' Batin Sungmin kesal.

Ketika Sungmin sedang sibuk merapikan pakaiannya yang terkena noda, ada sebuah tangan terulur dan menyodorkan saputangan berwarna blue shappire tepat di sampingn Sungmin. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang itu.

Seorang _namja_ dengan mantel tebal juga payung yang dipegangnya sedang berdiri di samping Sungmin dan menyodorkan saputangannya. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan juga tatapannya yang seketika dapat menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin yang terasa kedinginan.

"Pakailah, kau sangat kotor sekarang.." Ucap _namja_ itu.

"Ah.. tidak usah. aku baik-baik saja.." balas Sungmin.

"Apa perlu aku bantu untuk membersihkannya juga?" Tawarnya.

"_Anniiyo,_ aku bisa sendiri.."

Sungmin pun langsung merebut saputangan yang disodorkan _namja_ itu. membersihkan nodanya dan mengelap semua basahannya.

"Goma..."

_Namja_ itu sudah menghilang dari hadapank Sungmin. Menghilang entah kemana. Sungmin mencari di sekitar tempat itu, tak ada tanda-tanda _namja_ itu berada di situ. Sungmin melirik sedikit sapu tangan blue shappire yang ia pegang, ia sedikit tersenyum karena melihat ukiran nama sekolah _namja_ itu.

'SM HIGH SCHOOL'

Sekolah ternama di Korea…. Hmmm, apakah mungkin _namja_ itu salah satu muridnya ? Sungmin harus bisa mengembalikan sapu tangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah pukul 4 sore Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah yang tertera di sapu tangan si _namja_ itu. Tanpa teman yang menemani Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit takut, karena sekolah itu tidak menerima sembarang tamu dari luar, lebih tepatnya sangat ketat.

Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang sangat tertutup rapat. Hanya terlihat beberapa penjaga sedang berdiri tegak di posnya. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pos keamanan itu dan berniat menanyakan mengenai sapu tangan yang sudah Sungmin genggam sendari tadi.

"Annyeong Ahjusshii~.." Sapa Sungmin ramah.

"Annyeong.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu nak ?" Jawab sang penjaga.

"Sebenarnya, ini..." Sungmin menyodorkan saputangan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Anda mendapatkan saputangan ini darimana ?"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu ada seorang _namja_ memberikannya padaku karena tubuhku kebasahan. Setelah berniat mengembalikannya, _namja_ itu sudah tidak ada di sampingku lagi. Entahlah ia pergi kemana. Tapi aku melihat ukiran nama sekolah ini di ujung sapu tangannya. Apakah benar ini sapu tangan murid sekolah ini pak ?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan setelah selesai menjelaskan

"Ne kau benar, ini sapu tangan murid khusus sekolah kami. Hanya ada 15 orang saja yang memiliki saputangan ini. Karena hanya murid-murid spesial saja yang memilikinya." Tutur si penjaga.

"Hanya 15 orang saja? Kenapa seperti itu ?"

"Entahlah. aku pun tak tau.. Biasanya ada ukiran nama mereka di sapu tangan itu. apakah ada ukiran namanya? Supaya lebih mudah menemukannya tanpa harus mencari satu persatu si pemilik saputangan.."

Ketika mendengar usulan dari ahjusshii penjaga, Sungmin pun langsung membulak-balikan sapu tangan itu. Mencari jika ada nama pemiliknya di saputangan itu. Tapi sepertinya nihil. Sungmin langsung menatap ahjussi penjaga dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah ku duga, ini sulit ditemukan.. Apa kau masih mengingat wajah _namja_ itu?"

Segera saja Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Sungmin masih ingat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan juga tak bosan untuk dilihat. Tak lupa mata indahnya yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin secara tiba-tiba. Mata itu seakan menyihirnya untuk ada di dalam dekapan _namja_ itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku izinkan kau ada di posku dan mencari _namja_ itu.. Sebentar lagi bell pulang sekolah akan berbunyi. Semoga berhasil ne.."

"Gomawo ahjusshi.. Jeongmal gomawoyo.." Sungmin membungkuk dan berterimakasih padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sungmin berdiri di pos ini, tapi tak ada _namja_ si pemilik saputangan melewati pos. ia mulai putus asa dengan pencarian ini.

"Apa sudah ditemukan ?" Tanya ahjussi penjaga mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng memberi isyarat padan ahjusshi kalau ia belum menemukannya.

"Hmm, sudah jam 6 sekarang. Apa mungkin masih ada orang di dalam?" Tanya Sungmin putus asa.

"Jam 6.. hmm. Hanya ada satu kelas yang masih penuh di pukul enam ini.." Jawab ahjusshi penjaga.

Tiba-tiba saja semangat Sungmin langsung naik lagi dan menatap penuh harap pada ahjussi itu untuk memasuki kelas itu.

"Aku tau arti tatapanmu.. Masuklah keruangan di lantai 3. Kau akan menemukan kelas music disana.."

"Ahjusshii.. gomawo ne.." Sungmin berlari dan memeluk ahjussi penjaga penuh semangat.

"Ne.. Ne.. Cepat pergi. sebelum aku tarik kata-kataku."

Sungmin pun langsung berlari keluar pos dan memasuki sekolah yang sangat luas itu. ia sangat terperangah ketika melihat isi sekolah yang sangat besar ini. Besar juga luas. Ingin sekali bersekolah di sini. Tapi, itu tak mungkin. Mengingat kalau Sungmin bukanlah orang pintar juga berprestasi.

Kembali pada keterkejutan Sungmin akan sekolah ini. Sekolah ini sangatlah lengkap. Mulai dari adanya tangga penghubung dari lantai satu, dua dan tiga juga ada lift yang berada tidak jauh dari tangga tersebut. Sangat mewah dan benar-benar sekolah menakjubkan. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki lift tersebut. ia tekan tombil 3 di tembok liftnya, seketika lift itu tertutup dan mulai bergerak keatas.

TING

Penunjuk tempat sudah terlihat menunjukan lantai 3. Sungmin keluar dari lift dan telinganya langsung dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara alat music yang sedang dimainkan dari ujung koridor lantai tiga disekolah ini. 'Apa mungkin itu ruangannya?' Sungmin bergumam.

Sungmin harus segera mengembalikan sapu tangan itu dan berterimakasih pada _namja _itu.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih berdiri tegak di depan pintu kelas music yang berada diujung koridor lantai 3. Ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengetuk pintu dan menanyakan pada orang yang ada di dalam mengenai pemilik saputangan yang masih ia genggam.

Sungmin masih sibuk membatin dengan keraguannya. Tapi jika terus seperti ini, mau sampai kapan ia berdiri dengan muka bodoh seperti ini. Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

KRIEET!

Pintu terbuka dan,

TUK!

Tangannya mengetuk kepala seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Aaah mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. aku tak sengaja.." Ucap Sungmin panik dengan membungkuk berkali-kali. Sungmin sangat malu dan sangat takut. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam sekarang.

"Gwenchana.. jangan membungkuk terus seperti itu.." Ucap seseorang yang kepalanya aku ketuk tadi. "angkat kepalamu.." Lanjutnya lagi.

Dengan rasa takut yang mendera, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ia tekuk karena malu. Sungmin kaget setengah mati saat melihat _namja_ itu sedang ada didepan matanya. Berdiri tegak menatapnya secara intens. Wajah Sungmin sudah blussing sendari tadi.

"Kau? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya _namja_ ini kaget melihat keberadaan Sungmin. "Ayo masuk, aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanku.." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menarik lengan Sungmin untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin masih kaget dan tidak percaya kalau tangannya dipegang oleh namja itu. bukan hanya tangannya, tapi pundaknya dirangkul oleh namja itu. benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sungmin masih belum bisa bicara karena shock.

"Heii teman-teman. Kebetulan sekali. perkenalkan, namanya Lee Sungmin, dia anak sekolah H. Dia ini kekasihku.. Sudah kubilang bukan. aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Lihat, wajahnya maniskan?" Ucapnya memperkenalkan.

Sungmin kaget setengah mati dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Bagai mana namja itu tau namanya. Kenalan saja belum.

'Apa maksudmu ?'

'Sudah... Turuti apa kataku, atau kau tak akan selamat disini'

Kami berinteraksi melalui tatapan mata. Entah gila atau tidak, tapi itulah yg aku rasakan sekarang. Mataku dan matanya dapat bicara(?)

"Ayo _chagi.._ Perkenalkan dirimu.." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin.

'Ayoo.. perkenalkan dirimu..' Dia menatap Sungmin tajam dan mengatakan itu dalam tatapan menusuknya.

"A..a..annyeong.. namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku kekasih _namja_ ini.." Sungmin membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun _chagii_.. bukan namja ini.. tapi Cho Kyuhyun." Jelasnya sambil mengeratkan giginya kesal.

"Ah.. mianhae.. aku lupa. bangapseumnida.."

"Kekasihmu seorang _namja_ juga Kyu?" Tanya salah satu teman Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa? Masalah untukmu? Lagi pula dia namja termanis yang aku miliki." Ujarnya mengombal dan mendapat sorak dari teman teman sekelasnya.

"Huuu! Mimpi buruk yang akan Sungmin dapatkan jika menjalin hubungan denganmu!" Protes salah satu teman Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit pendek darinya.

"Sudahlah. Mestinya kalian bersyukur Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih. Dia tidak perlu menebarkan pesonanya pada kekasih-kekasih kalian." Bela seorang namja gagah yang sedang duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kalian dengar kalian dengar… sirik saja kalau kekasihku lebih sexy dari kekasih kalian semua!" Ujar Kyuhyun membanggakan diri.

Sungmin sungguh tak mengerti dengan maksud namja menyebalkan ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, yang Sungmin tahu sekarang dirinya masuk dalam permainan yang benar-benar menjebak dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di ruang music itu selesai, Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah menahan tangan Sungmin dan terus mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh. "Apa maksudmu memeprkenalkan aku sebagai kekasihmu? aku saja tak mengenalimu. aku kemari hanya ingin mengembalikan saputangan bau milikmu. nih! Dan darimana kau tau namaku?" Ucap Sungmin seraya memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan sapu tangan shappire blue milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunjuk nametag yang berada di dada Sungmin. Ia baru sadar ternyata namanya tertera jelas di sana. "Ya sudah kalo begitu kita kenalan saja.. apa susahnya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"YA! Mudah sekali berkata seperti tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Kau seenaknya saja menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu. Huh!"

"Asal kau tau, mereka selalu mengejekku. Mengatakan aku tidak laku dan lain-lain. Padahal aku bukan namja yang seperti itu" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?" Tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Karena saat itu kau yang muncul di hadapanku, ya tanpa disengaja ide gila itu muncul."

apa sih namja ini..

"Kumohon bantu aku dan berpura-puralah jadi kekasihku. Hanya untuk beberapa waktu saja kok.. Aku mohon."

"_Shireo_!"

"Aku mohon yaa.. please.."

Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya memohon. Sungmin jadi terlihat seperti ibu tiri yang sedang memarahi anaknya. kkk~

"Aku mohooon.. bantu aku ne..." Rengek Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.. Hanya untuk satu bulan! Hanya satu bulan.. tidak lebih!"

"Huwaaaa.. terimakasih ne.. terimakasih banyak.. aku janji hanya satu bulan!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"Huwaaa, lepas! Jangan sentuh aku !"

"Ah, maaf.. hhehehe refleks tadi. Kalo begitu kita mulai dari awal yaa. perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun, Kyu, atau yang lebih mesra…. Kyunnie~… hehehe. Sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu. Mohon bantuannya" Kyuhyun membungkuk seraya memperkenalkan diri.

Sungmin sungguh tak percaya akan hatinya yang begitu saja menerima Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih pura-puranya. Sungmin harap ini pilihan yg tepat. Toh hanya satu bulan. Jika sudah satu bulan, hubungan ini akan berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menepati janji, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalankan semua scenario dengan sempurna tanpa cacat. Tak ada kecurigaan dari rekan-rekan Kyuhyun. Ingat! hanya rekan Kyuhyun, rekan Sungmin tak mengetahui mengenai hubungan ini. Jika teman Sungmin mengetahuinya, mungkin ceritanya akan lain lagi dan tambah runyam.

Hari ini adalah tepat satu bulan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalin hubungan pura-pura. Entah apa yang sedang Kyuhyun rencanakan hari ini, karena tiba-tiba ia mengundang Sungmin untuk hadir diacara party sekolah Kyuhyun. Awalnya Sungmin menolak, tapi Kyuhyun terus saja memohon dan terus saja merengek. Tak ada keputusan lain selain menerima ajakannya.

"Ayo berangkat.." ajak Sungmin saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun di depan rumahnya.

Sungmin sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang berbeda. Jas hitam, kemeja putih juga rambut yang disisir rapih. Jujur, Kyuhyun terlihat tampan sekali malam ini.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau terpesona melihat ketampananku ya sayang?" Suaranya yang berat mengagetkan Sungmin. mengintrupsi pandangan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Iiissh.. hidupmu penuh dengan rasa percaya diri sekali. Aku bukan terpesona, tapi aku melihat ada potongan cabe merah menempel di gigimu. Makanya aku memperhatikanmu..." Jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Benarkah? Haduuuh kenapa begini..!" Ucap Kyuhyun panik saat Sungmin membohonginya.

"Aku bercanda babo.."

"Aissh.. kau menipuku eoh ? sialan!"

Melihatnya panik seperti itu membuat Sungmin ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tunggu, ada yang tertinggal.." Tangannya menahan tangan Sungmin.

"Apa lagi sih ?"

"Aku lupa mengucapkan kalau kau cantik dan berbeda malam ini.."

"YAK! Apa yang kau katakan! Aku ini namja! N-A-M-J-A. Jangan menggoda ku!"

"Ya~ Jelas aku tau kau namja. Namja cantik sekaligus manis. Hehehe. Lagi pula.. aku berkata jujur.."

Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hati Sungmin serasa terenyuh dan teriris ketika mendengar ucapannya. Apakah hubungan pura-pura ini adalah suatu pilihan yang salah? Ya tuhan, jangan katakan kalau Sungmin mmulai menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

Acara pun dimulai, entah apa yang akan jadi topik utama di acara ini, tapi Sungmin berharap kalau ia bisa pulang dan mengakhiri hubungan ini sebelum dirinya semakin terbawa suasana.

"Hei kalian berdua! Serasi sekali malam ini.." Teman-teman Kyuhyun datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua yang sedang duduk di pojok tempat pesta.

"Jangan di sini saja, ajak kekasihmu berdansa.. kan sayang sudah rapih seperti ini hanya duduk melamun. Atau kau mau kekasihmu aku yang ajak berdansa.." lanjut salah seorang teman Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja.. jangan seenaknya menyentuh kekasihku!"

'Kekasih'

itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat meyakitkan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu menjadi hal yang tak ingin Sungmin dengar. Hari ini dan malam ini adalah malam terakhir Sungmin berstatus sebagai kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun atau lebih nyaman disebut sebagai kekasih pura-puranya Cho Kyuhyun.

Kebersamaan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun banyak meninggalkan kisah manis diantara mereka. Sungmin tak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi ini benar-benar menyakitkan jika harus berpisah.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk berdansa sebentar. Walaupun harus sedikit merajuk Sungmin agar ia mau.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Sungmin. Dengan segala keputusan yang ada, akhirnya Sungmin mau menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman termanisnya yang terlukis indah. Sungmin akan menjadikan semua pengalaman bersama Kyuhyun menjadi kenangan yang tak akan pernah Sungmin lupakan.

"Kau menikmati malam ini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan bayangan Sungmin.

"Ne, aku cukup menikmatinya.. Wae ?"

"Aniyo.. Hanya saja aku takut kau kecewa datang kesini bersamaku."

Mereka mengobrol disela-sela dansanya. Sungmin sedikit canggung ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari arah sedekat ini. Kyuhyun terlihat semakin tampan jika melihat dari arah sedekat ini. **'Aiisshh apa yang Sungmin pikirkan ?! Jangan bawa perasaanmu Lee** **Sungmin'** Batin Sungmi.

"YA! Kenapa kalian hanya berdansa.. Ayo cium dia Kyu!" Teriak salah satu teman Kyuhyun.

APA ?!

Apa maksudnya ciuman. Kenapa harus ciuman. Sungmin tersentak dan terlihat raut tidak suka jika seperti ini.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya bias lembut sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Shireo.. Kita bukan kekasih sungguhan. Untuk apa melakukan itu!" Sanggah Sungmin.

"Jika sungguhan kau mau berciuman denganku?" Pertanyaan ini sungguh membuat Sungmin semakin sulit berkata-kata. Apa maksudnya dengan pacaran sungguhan. tak ada perjanjian seperti ini diawal pertemuan mereka.

"Shireo.." Jawab Sungmin tegas.

"Kenapa tidak mau juga ?"

"Karna perjanjian dari awal kita, aku bukan kekasih sungguhanmu.."

"Jika kita merubah perjanjian itu dan memulainya dari awal apa kau mau?"

"A.. a.. apa maksudmu ?"

Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di pinggang Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjongkok dan memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin… ini mungkin aneh jika dilihat oleh teman-temanku. Karena mereka hanya tahu kita pacaran sungguhan. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, jika kita hanya berpura-pura selama ini. Kita menjalani ini karena dari awal berkomitmen hanya untuk membuyarkan ejekan teman-temanku. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, entah mengapa hatiku semakin sakit jika mengingat status kita yang hanya berpura-pura. Aku ingin ini sungguhan terjadi pada kita. Aku akan memulainya dari awal."

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya..

"Hai, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Maukah kamu menjadi pacar sungguhanku?" Lanjut Kyuhyu setelah mengatakan semuanya dikhalayak ramai

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sungmin masih tidak percaya akan semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Mau kah kau menerima cintaku dan memulai semuanya dari awal ?"

Sungmin sungguh tak dapat mengatakan apapun sekarang. Wajah Sungmin panas dan tentu merah padam. Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang tak ingin Sungmin dengar selama ini. Perjanjian Sungmin bersama dengan Kyuhyun hanya untuk satu bulan pun mesti dilanggar. Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyunbias ya tuhan. Dan semua itu Sungmin rasakan selama Sungmin berada didekat Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan metatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. Air mata Sungmin pun mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sungmin menangis bahagia. ia peluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin! Cepat terima Kyuhyun sebelum dia menjadi gila disini." Teriak salah satu teman Kyuhyun.

Tanpa ragu Sungmin menjawab. "Ne, aku mau, aku mau memulainya dari awal. aku mau.." Ucap Sungmin dengan penuh semangat.

"Hai, namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku mau memulainya dari awal. Mohon bantuannya selama mencintaiku." Sungmin membungkuk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tentu dengan mata yang masih berlinangkan air mata.

Mereka pun berpelukan dan disambut riuh tepuk tangan disana dan disini. Semua melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, semuanya akhirnya tahu kami hanya berpura-pura. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, hanya untuk Sungmin seorang!

Dilepasnya pelukan Sungmin dan ditariknya dagu Sungmin perlahan. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin. Mempertemukan bibir kissable mereka untuk yang pertama kali.

CHUUP~

Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir Sungmin. Dipejamkannya mata Sungmin perlahan dan merasakan rasa manis yang berasal dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin rasa, ini akan menjadi candu yang tak akan ada akhirnya.

Kepura-puraan akan berakhir cinta jika kita menjalankannya secara dan hati tidak bisa dibohongi, Karena semua berasal dari kejujuran masing-masing..

.

.

**AND not END**

***bow***

**maaf yaaa~ aku bener-bener lagi mempersiapkan "Be My Sweet Darling" kok. cuman chap ini akan panjang, jadi aku minta waktu. hehe**

**sebagai permintaaan maaf, aku kasih oneshoot yang ga berguna ini. .**

**serasa udah pernah baca? Ya~ ini FF pertama ku waktu aku masih demen-demennya ngayalin bias XDD**

**tapi aku rubah jadi versi KyuMinnya. ^^ berantakan ya? maaf ya teman-teman...**

**semoga suka sama oneshootnya ^^**

**.**

**oiia, mau promosi nih :3 baru bikin twitter.. hehehe**

**setelah sekian lama vacum dari dunia perpesbukan(?) dan pertwitteran(?), aku buat baru. follow yaa Rhea_im ^^**

**mantion for follback. teman-teman boleh tanya dan tagih FF ku disana :)**

**bebas deh mau flame aku disana, hadapi aku secara langsung kalau memang tidak suka ^^**

**terimakasih :)**

**.**

**semoga suka sama oneshootnya. janji deh 2 hari lagi publish :***

**pai pai**


End file.
